musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Downloads Section
__NOEDITSECTION__The Downloads Section is a place where you can download free "Ogg" format files. Some of these downloads are put up under licences, so please check to make sure that you don't use them illegally. Then, on the other hand, some of these files are not under any licences, so they cannot be used for Commercial Uses, Remixing, or any kind of Advertisement, without first contacting the copyright owner of the tracks, and gaining permission to use the tracks. Thank You, and Enjoy!! Jay Note To Copyright Holders I am not the Copyright holder of these tracks, and at the request of the Copyright holder, I will remove these tracks immediatley. If you are the Copyright holder of any of these tracks, please E-Mail me at jeremiah@mit.midco.net and please state why you would like them removed, and I will remove them. Thank You. Jay ---- =License Indentification= *'BY-NC': Creative Commons BY-NC License. *'BY-NC-ND': Creative Commons BY-NC-ND License *'Sampling+': Creative Commons Sampling+ License. *'BY': Creative Commons Attribution 2.5 License. =Other Identification= *'(Ask)': This means that that paticular track is exclusively available on this site, and you must ask for permission from us before posting it on any others sites. ---- Please note that this is page is in Beta, and may be changed at any time. Please let me know on my Talk Page or on this article's talk page, if you have any ideas on how to make this page better. Thank You. Jay ---- Elephants Dream (Original Film Score) Composed & Produced by Jan Morgenstern *'Note:' Entire Album released under the BY-NC-ND license. *'Note:' Official Website/Official Movie Download *01. The Wires *02. Typewriter Dance *03. The Safest Place *04. Emo Creates *05. End Title *06. Teaser Music *07. Ambience Fort Minor :Fort Minor: We Major EP (Vinyl Rips) *'(Ask)' 01. Spraypaint & Ink Pens - Clean *'(Ask)' 02. Spraypaint & Ink Pens - Dirty *'(Ask)' 03. Nobody's Listening (Green Lantern Remix) - Dirty *'(Ask)' 04. Nobody's Listening (Green Lantern Remix) - Clean *'(Ask)' 05. S.C.O.M. - Dirty *'(Ask)' 06. S.C.O.M. - Clean *'(Ask)' 07. There They Go (Green Lantern Remix) - Dirty *'(Ask)' 08. There They Go (Green Lantern Remix) - Clean :Get It / Spraypaint & Ink Pens Promo CD (2006): *01. Get It (Clean) *02. Get It (Dirty) *03. Get It (Instrumental) *04. Spraypaint & Ink Pens (Clean) *05. Spraypaint & Ink Pens (Dirty) *06. Spraypaint & Ink Pens (Instrumental) :S.C.O.M. / Dolla Promo CD (2006): *01. S.C.O.M. (Clean) *02. S.C.O.M. (Dirty) *03. S.C.O.M. (Instrumental) *04. Dolla (Clean) *05. Dolla (Instrumental) :Fort Minor: We Major *19. Outro :A Capellas *Remember The Name (A Capella Clean) BY-NC (By Fort Minor) (Fort Minor Official Website) :Various Live *Fort Minor & Holly Brook - Where'd You Go (Live on Jay Leno 5-24-06) *Fort Minor & Styles Of Beyond - Remember The Name (Live on Jay Leno 1-18-06) :Selected Fan-Mixes: *Remember The Name Vs. The Wat I Roll (Fan-Mix) BY-NC (Remix by ST8MENT) *Remember The Name Vs. What If That Was (Rough Export) (Fan-Mix) BY-NC (Remix by ST8MENT) *Remember The Name Vs. What If That Was (Cleaned Export) (Fan-Mix) BY-NC (Remix by ST8MENT) *DJ Turbulence (Remember The Name Remix) (Fan-Mix) BY-NC (Remix by DJ Turbulence) :Remixes by Jay (Track Attribution & Other Tracks) *Where'd You Go/Remember The Name BY-NC *Where'd You Go/Remember The Name (Angelic Version) BY-NC *Petrified/Remember The Name BY-NC *Petrified/Remember The Name (Mixtape Version) BY-NC *Remember The Name (Run Beat Remix) BY-NC *Remember The Name (Run Beat Remix) (Instrumental Version) BY *Remember The Name (This Is Hip-Hop Remix) Sampling+ *Remember The Name (This Is Hip-Hop Remix) (Instrumental Version) Sampling+ Linkin Park :Hybrid Theory USA Promo CD: *01. A Place For My Head (Esaul) *02. By Myself (Demo) :Hybrid Theory Demos CD: (Credit to LPFuse for these files) *01. Untitled (In The End Demo) *02. Points & Authority (Points Of Authority Demo) *03. Super Zero (By Myself Demo) *04. Crawling (Crawling Demo) *05. Carousel (Post EP Carousel Demo) *06. Part Of Me (Post EP Part Of Me Demo) *07. And One (Same As EP) *08. Rhinestone (Forgotten Demo) *09. Esaul (A Place For My Head Demo) :Demos: *Now I See (With You Demo) *Esaul (1999 Garage Demo) *Points Of Authority (Demo Version 1) *It's Goin' Down (Promo Version) :Xero Demo Tape (2006 Re-Rip): (Credit to LPFuse for these files) *01. Rhinestone *02. Reading My Eyes *03. Fuse *04. Stick N' Move :Mr. Hahn *Mr. Hahn - Blow Your Mind (Live) :Mike Shinoda *Mike Shinoda & DJ Vice - Freestyle *Mike Shinoda & Rakaa - Dedicated/Freestyle :Chester Bennington *Chester Bennington - The Morning After (Live, 2001) (The Original, Debut Live Recording) *Chester Bennington - Let Down (Live, 2001) (The Original, Debut Live Recording) *Chester Bennington - Let Down (Live at ReAct Now, 2005) :Chester Bennington Live at Club Tattoo, May 21st 2005: *01. Unknown Track (Live at Club Tattoo, 5-21-05) *02. The Morning After (Live at Club Tattoo, 5-21-05) *03. Boys Don't Cry (Snippet) (Live at Club Tattoo, 5-21-05) :Chester Bennington Live at Club Tattoo, May 21st 2005: *01. Boys Don't Cry (The Cure Cover) *02. 20 Eyes (The Misfits Cover) *03. Dark Lover (Chester Bennington Original) *04. Suspicious Minds (Elvis Cover) *05. Suffragette City (David Bowie Cover) *06. Wicked Game (Chris Isaak Cover) *07. Anything, Anything (Dramarama Cover) *08. Beer & Cigarette (Chester Bennington Original) *09. The Morning After (Chester Bennington Original) :Live Acoustic *01. Pushing Me Away (Live Acoustic) *02. Crawling (Live Acoustic) *03. In The End (Live Acoustic) :Linkin Park Covers (Other artists doing Linkin Park songs) *In The End (Demo) Cover by Silent System *My December Cover by Josh Groban *One Step Closer Cover by Richard Cheese *One Step Closer (Live Acoustic) by No Doubt *Crawling Cover by Galactic Phantom *Numb Cover by Jamelia *Faint Cover (Incomplete) by Close Catch :Covers (Linkin Park doing other artists' songs) *Chester Bennington - Jane Says (Live in Osaka, Japan) Jane's Addiction Cover *Forgotten + Sweet Child O' Mine (Live at Rock AM Ring, Germany 6-3-01) Guns N' Roses Cover :Special Collaborations *Numb/Encore/Yesterday (Live at 48th Annual Grammy Awards, 2006) Special Mash-Up featuring Linkin Park, Jay-Z, and Paul McCartney. Only ever performed once. *Home Sweet Home (Live at ReAct Now, 2005) Special Mash-Up featuring Chester Bennington and Motley Crue. Only ever performed once. *One Step Closer (featuring The X-Ecutioners) (Live on MTV 9-06-01) Only ever performed once. :Live In Orlando *01. Introduction/Papercut *02. Forgotten *03. Points Of Authority *04. With You *05. Runaway *06. And One *07. In The End *08. A Place For My Head *09. One Step Closer :Various Live *My December (Live at The Projekt Revolution Tour 2002, New York) *And One (Live In Orlando, 2000) *And One (Live in New York 2001) *Forgotten (Live in Hamburg 1-10-01) *Papercut (Live on MTV Europe) *One Step Closer (Live on Conan O' Brian 2001) *With You (Live at 6th Annual Boarding For Breast Cancer, 2001) Mercedes-Benz Mixed Tape *Note: Mercedes-Benz Mixed Tapes are free for private use, and dissemination, as long as no profit is made. :Mercedes-Benz Mixed Tape 11 *01. Heidi Bruhl *02. Sweetest Remedy *03. Bliss *04. Tight (Like Dreadlocks) *05. Scars *06. Disciples *07. Too Small (Skint Mix) *08. Oh Angel (Jung Collective Rehash) *09. Revolver Theme *10. Dessert Song *11. Our Road (Dr. Rubberfunk Remix) *12. Buckled *13. Beautiful Day *14. Poetic Licence *15. I Miss Snow White Tan / Bucket Of Weenies (Chester Bennington of Linkin Park) :Snow White Tan :Bucket Of Weenies *Bucket Of Weenies - Anything, Anything (Thanks to Hahninator & phospho) Styles Of Beyond :Original: (Credit to Styles Of Beyond Central for the Subculture and Subculture (Dieselboy + Kaos Remix) tracks) *Nine Thou (Superstars Remix) *Atomic Zen *Ambiguous Figures *Wake Up Show Anthem *Subculture *Subculture (Dieselboy + Kaos Remix) *Subculture (Dieselboy + Kaos VIP Remix) *Subculture (Dieselboy + Kaos Rock Remix) *Subculture (Dylan + Ink Remix) *Subculture (Upbeats Remix) :Complete Subculture / Windows Vinyl Record (Special Thanks to Chad for these Vinyl Rips) *Subculture (Radio Edit) *Subculture (Instrumental Version) *Subculture (A Capella) *Windows (Radio Edit) *Windows (Instrumental Version) :Complete 2000 Fold Album *'NOTE: Uploaded with permission from SpyTech Records' *01. Intro COMING SOON *02. Styles Of Beyond (Style Warz) *03. Hollograms *04. Dangerous Minds *05. Spies Like Us *06. Winnetka Exit *07. Muuvon *08. Easy Back It Up *09. Survival Tactics *10. Skullyanamayshun *11. Part II (Endangered) *12. Gollaxowelcome *13. Click Beat Box (Interlude) *14. Killer Instinct *15. 2000 Fold *16. Come Out Your Frame (Interlude) *17. Marco Polo *18. Outro :Megadef Cleans: *01. Megadef *02. You Lose *03. UNKNOWN TRACK *04. Bleach *05. Live Enough (Remix) *06. Superstars *07. Mr. Brown (Remix) *08. UNKNOWN TRACK :A Capellas: (Credit to Styles Of Beyond Central for these tracks) *Subculture (Dieselboy + Kaos Remix) (A Capella) *Styles Of Beyond (Style Warz) (A Capella) :Instrumental Versions: (Credit to Styles Of Beyond Central for these tracks) *Styles Of Beyond (Style Warz) (Instrumental Version) *Easy Back It Up (Instrumental Version) *Spies Like Us (Instrumental Version) Category: Wiki-Related Material